venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Hell's Island/Theories
Here you can write your own theories about the events leading up to, during, and after Johnny Ghost's escape from the Dream Zone in crash down to Hell's Island, Germany. There are quite a large number of questions left unanswered in the two-part story, including: * What really happened during HAUNTED BY FNAF? How did Toast escape from the mansion? Is Swift Taylor really dead? What happened to the interns and the animatronics? Why did an apparition of Ghost drop down with them, apparently dead, and then disappear? Was this a foreshadowing of what was about to happen? * Was what Ghost saw in the Dream Zone his imagination or actual alternate realities? And if so are they consistent with the VenturianTale Universe's Dimensions? * In GHOST HUNTERS, Toast was told by the imaginary Higgilydiggilyhögen that he was in prison with his mother. Yet in Hell's Island Part 2, he stated that he had been tracking Ghost on-and-off from the ground. This in itself adds it's own questions- ** Was Toast really in prison visiting his mother? Was he really imprisoned? If so, how did he get out? Was he released... Or did he escape? ** How did he track Ghost in space? Ghost was last seen falling back to Earth and disappearing, and add to the fact that at the time he was a puppet, painted a very non-reflective black, making it very hard to see him. He also said that sometimes Ghost would "disappear". What does this mean? Is this referring to his non-reflective colour? *** Further, in a later video it is stated that Ghost's body was "wandering around" of its own accord, apparently controlled by Jimmy Casket, who left a diary for Ghost to find later. What does this mean? * Who- or what- is Barnacle? She is the most troublesome piece of the puzzle. She is as mysterious as she is unwieldy, we learn almost nothing about her as she only gives vague hints and aspersions towards her true identity. She says her name is not important, that she is a former police officer with an older brother (later revealed to be Spooker) and a father, Chakalata Soup (who is the son of Darth Calculus and the brother of Slenderman) who at some point went insane. All this, yet she claims that she was never alive. She says she is a resident of the German Island, but she talks with an American accent. So did she move there and why? Most troubling of all is her knowledge of Ghost's other personalities and past history. * What was the infection? What happened at the church that released it? Why are there skulls hidden around the town? Why did everyone go insane and die? And what caused the horrific mutations? * Bacon grease? What does the smell of bacon grease have to do with any of this, besides the fact that that's what the Soup family smells like? Why is it significant? Apocalypse Theory Could Hells Island be all that's left of humanity? Could this be the end of time, if so, it would make sense because Barnacle keeps calling Johnny Gregory, Barnacle could be Cardboard Friend at his last state, he could grow weaker without sucking the life out of people and when all the people are gone, he withers away. Deadites Theory Here is one theory for what happened to the town: an archaeological dig at the church uncovered something that unleashed demonic forces on the town. This would explain the devastation, the abominations, the unaccountable death and mutilations, and the way the team were psychologically taunted and twisted by the apparitions they saw. Prank Theory Another theory is that Barnacle is Toast's sister in disguise. Toast has always been known as something of a prankster. However why they didn't come clean about it in the end has yet to be explained. Category:Theories Category:P.I.E Category:PIE Category:Hell's Island